If you know what's good for you
by CtheWalkingLibrary
Summary: Christmas Holidays at the Burrow after the war, some competitions are lost, new friendships are made. A lot of teasing, joking and romance xx "I was reading till 4 o'clock this morning Fred, it is now 7:30. I have only had 3 and a half hours sleep. So, if you know what's good for you, you will leave quietly now and escape having the jelly-legs jinx and tickling charm put upon you."
1. Who Knew

Ok, so first I need to give you a little background info on when and where this story is set. This story is set in the Burrow at Christmas, The Weasley's (all except Percy), Harry and Hermione are staying there for the holidays. This story also takes place after the war, Fred's alive and a few other characters 3 I'm not sure how many chapters I am going to make it but I hope to make it interesting, so once again please, please, please send me some reviews so I can make it worth reading, and also if you already find it good and interesting then I would like to know as then I know I am doing a good job and that it is worth finishing! Xxxxx Oh and I don't own any of the characters! They belong to the wonderful J. !

It was a lovely Christmassy morning at the Burrow, outside all the trees were covered in a new thick white coat of snow and inside Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's were at the breakfast table eating a hearty Christmassy breakfast which consisted of stacks of toast, piles of sausages, eggs, bacon, cereal and crumpets. But Hermione, who had stayed up late reading an old muggle story called Pride and Prejudice, was still fast asleep. After everybody at the table had gorged themselves silly on all the food they decided to have a snowball fight to put the new snow to good use.

"I'd better go wake Hermione up", said Ginny, "she won't want to miss out on a good snowball fight, I know when she was younger she used to have really big ones with the kids on her street."

"Don't worry sister dearest", Fred said in a charming sing-song voice, I'll wake Miss Granger up, you lot start sorting out teams!"

With that sentence he darted outside, came back in with his hands hidden away and then darted up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom.

"Merlin Ginny, what'd you let _him _wake her up for?" said Harry.

"I tried to wake her up before I came down but she threatened to hex me if I didn't stop talking, I don't know about you but I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes, so with Fred going up I am very far away from the firing line!" said Ginny grinning wildly, everybody at the table started laughing just before they heard a very loud scream from upstairs.

"Knock Knock", Fred said whilst knocking on the bedroom door.

"Go away", came a very grumpy voice from inside.

"Now now Granger, that's no way to speak to a charming handsome man like myself" Fred replied as he opened the door.

Inside Ginny's room he finally located what he thought to be Hermione, all he could see was a big bulge protruding from under the duvet of one of the beds.

"You have to get up Sleeping Beauty, everyone downstairs is waiting for you, and if you don't come downstairs we won't be able to have a fair snowball fight."

"Fred" said Hermione from under the covers, "I was reading till 4 o'clock this morning, it is now 7:30. I have only had 3 and a half hours sleep. So, if you know what's good for you, you will leave quietly now and escape having the jelly-legs jinx and tickling charm put upon you."

"I think you will find that your wand is no longer located on your bedside table, and even though you are the brightest witch of your age princess, I don't think you know that much wandless magic yet…" "So, being the nice man I am I will give you two choices, you can either get out of bed, get dressed and then meet me downstairs in one minute, or you can make me, _make you_, get up. Your choice."

"I choose neither Fred, you can tell the others you tried."

"Wrong answer", Fred said and with that he stepped forward, pulled back the duvet and proceeded to pour snow all over her hair, face and body.

"Ahhh" she screeched. Hermione jumped out of bed, with a murderous look on her face she started to chase Fred down the stairs.

Everyone stared at the spectacle in front of them. Hermione in her pyjama bottoms and top with snow flying off her as she chased Fred round the breakfast table.

"Fred, what on _earth_ did you do?" Bellowed Molly.

"I think it's pretty obvious what Fred did Molly dear," replied Arthur smiling kindly at his wife.

"I'm going to get you for that you Fred" shouted Hermione.

"Haha, I'd like to see you try" Fred shouted back as he ran out into the garden.

The entire table (excluding Molly and Arthur) looked at each other and ran outside in their teams and began the snowball fight.

Hermione was suddenly pulled away from chasing a laughing Fred and tugged behind a freshly magic made fort.

"What the..." Hermione started saying before realising it was Ginny who had pulled her aside and into a huddle consisting of her Bill, Harry and Ginny. Ginny quickly waved her wand and Hermione found herself in clothes rather than pyjamas, "thanks" she said.

"Now team," Ginny said starting the prep talk like she did as the leader of the Holyhead Harpies' "the rules of this snow ball fight are the following, Number one: no spell casting so you can all put your wands away right now. Number two: You are allowed physical contact but no lethal punching and kicking. Everybody all understand these to simple rules?"

"Yes" Bill, Harry and Hermione chorused.

"Right, now, to win this snowball fight you have to make the other team say 'I surrender'. The first team to get all the players to say 'I surrender' win. However be aware that once you say it you have to do whatever the person who made you say 'I surrender' says. There is also an exception though. If you are under the authority of someone else but they surrender to someone from your original team then you are free again, got it?"

"Yes" Bill, Harry and Hermione chorused again.

"OI, YOU LOT, ARE YOU READY TO BE BEATEN?" shouted Charlie

"AS READY AS YOU ARE CHARLIE BOY!" shouted Ginny

"THEN LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

With that retort the air was filled with snow balls and everyone charged at each other.

Hermione watched as Ginny was immediately tackled by Charlie who began covering her with snow and tickling her mercilessly.

"No Charlie," Ginny said between breaths "stop!"

"Come on Gin, say the words, you know how the game works."

Before Ginny could say anything however, Bill came up behind Charlie and tackled him, freeing Ginny. Ginny immediately became engaged in another snowball fight with Ron. Hermione figured out that if was Ginny fighting Ron, Charlie was fighting Bill and George was fighting Harry that meant … Her train of thought was lost when she suddenly found herself lifted off her feet and being swung round in the air.

"Oh my gosh, Fred, put me down!" Hermione screamed.

"Have it your way" Fred replied and put her down. Before he could continue his attack however he was thrown off his feet from and attack from George. Hermione was confused, why was George tackling Fred? She looked around and saw Harry grinning at the scene. Hermione jogged over to him,

"What's going on?" she asked.

"George surrendered to me so I told him to tackle Fred to save you" Harry chuckled "he wasn't very happy about it."

"I'm sorry Freddie, I'm so sorry!" George said as he clung onto Fred's back.

The scene looked so utterly ridiculous Hermione burst out laughing; she had to lean into Harry in order to stay standing up. Fred looked over and saw Hermione bright red in the face doubled over in laughter, throwing George off his back and he sprinted full pelt over to Harry and Hermione. Hermione, seeing this advancement, quickly sobered up, whispered a quick "oh no" and started running in the other direction. As Hermione ran around the field she looked at her team mates. Harry and George were now fighting Ron, and Ginny was fighting Charlie yet again. Bill however was nowhere to be found. Hermione soon realised that Fred was catching up to her and she put on a burst of speed. But that didn't last long as Fred (being in really good shape from quidditch) easily caught up with her. He dived and caught her round the ankles and they both fell to the ground. Fred recovering quickly held down her arms and sat straddling her waist. Her face was flushed from running and her hair was splayed out around her head.

"Well Miss Granger, do you surrender?" Fred said while leaning down so their noses were almost touching.

"Never Fred" Hermione said between breaths.

"Wrong answer" Fred said yet again, this time the consequence was worse than last time. He called out behind him and Bill appeared looking remorseful.

"Bill, I want you to hold Hermione's arms above her head and no matter how hard she struggles don't let go."

Hermione's eyes widened at this and she looked at Fred slightly worried.

"I'm sorry Hermione; he made me surrender while he was chasing you." He then took her wrists and held them to the ground above her head.

Before Hermione had a chance to react she was immediately being tickled. First around her waist then under her ears and then on her sides just below her arms. She thrashed around under Fred laughing hysterically.

"NO FRED, PLEASE STOP" She screamed and laughed at the same time "I CAN'T BARE IT"

Fred stopped "you know the words Granger, just say those two little words and it will all be over."

"I can't"

Fred then continued to tickle her for a good more 2 minutes until she could barely breathe and she caved.

"A-all ri-right, I s-s-surrender" she said.

"Ah the two magic words" Fred whispered.

He then stopped, stood up freeing her waist and told Bill to release her wrists. Hermione stood up and looked around there was only one more fight going on and it was between Charlie and Ginny. I rushed forward to help but Fred called out

"I order you to come here Miss Granger"

Hermione walked back and Fred put and arm around her shoulder while she, Bill and Harry watched helplessly as Ginny surrendered.

"I think we have our winning team" Charlie shouted. George, Charlie and Ron linked their arms together and retreated back into the house singing the muggle song 'We are the champions'. Fred gave Hermione's shoulders a squeeze, gave her a wink and joined them, singing the loudest of all.

Hermione, Harry, Bill and Ginny all gave a small weak smile to each other and followed them inside.

Once inside and sitting in the living room Charlie called for silence.

"Now my teammates and I have decided what you have to do tomorrow, however we are going to tell you in 17 hours, that is 7:00 AM tomorrow morning, you are to be in the here, in the living room at that time.

"Sorry, what do you mean 'what we have to do tomorrow'? Asked Harry

"The consequence for losing to us, scruffy hair! Surely Ginny told you that?"

Hermione, Bill and Harry all turned to look accusingly at Ginny who looked at the ground guiltily.

"Ginny, care to explain?" Hermione said

"The winning team gets to make the losing team do whatever they like for a whole 24 hours. I'm sorry; I didn't think we'd lose so I saw no point in telling you, I thought it would be too much of a distraction."

Later while they were eating dinner Hermione, Ginny, Bill and Harry were very quiet which caught the attention of Mrs Weasley.

"What's with you four?" she asked "Usually you're talking non-stop."

As Charlie happily filled them in on what had gone on and why Ginny and co. were so quiet Hermione was watching Fred talk to George, they were probably talking about a new piece of merchandise to put in the shop she thought. Fred then glanced at her and their eyes caught. He gave her a wicked smile while wiggling his eyebrows and put his hands together like a stereotypical evil villain. She let a small smile escape her mouth but she couldn't help but think 'Oh Merlin, how could I have surrendered to Fred twice in one day when there were so many unknown consequences?'


	2. A little bit of Magic

**Well this is silly; I still don't know how to put an author's note in, so I am stuck writing in the story! As you can see this is chapter 2 of 'If you know what's good for you' and this chapter is in honour of PrincessWilla101 who gave me some lovely feedback! If anyone has any questions about the story or any ideas you would like to see in it flick me a message! I'm not sure if I will be able to update the story again this week as I'm going to be very busy but I will try my best! Xxx**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling quite elated; she'd finished her book by 9 o'clock which meant she'd had a good night's sleep and woke up feeling rather refreshed. She rolled over to the other side of her bed to look at the time; it was 6:20 AM. Good, she thought, that means I can have the burrow to myself for a while before the others get up. She stood up, put on some jeans, a shirt and her favourite purple cardigan then, carrying her new copy of Jane Eyre, tip-toed down the creaky stairs. She made it to the landing without one noise which was a miracle, though everyone is used to so much noise in this house they probably wouldn't have heard me if I had, she thought. She then proceeded to collapse on the settee by the window. She cast a spell to clear away the condensation on the window so she could see outside. The trees seemed to be glowing as the sun started to rise. It isn't enough to be watching it from in here, she thought, so she set her book down and stood up, and then quietly opened the back door. Once she had quickly put on her shoes she stepped outside into the cool, crisp air. Looking all around she could see the snowy, white trees and grass and the frozen dew drops on the leaves of rose petals. It was magical, not like real magic but the feeling of being in a fairy-tale land like Narnia. But this was better as she was in a place she knew and loved and there was no evil villain, he had been defeated after years of torture and death he'd inflicted. Hermione shuddered but not because of the cold, to take her mind off the past she focused on the chirping from the early morning birds. Hermione was in such a deep train of thought that she didn't notice a certain redhead sneaking up behind her. Hermione suddenly felt a jab at her waist which tickled, she screamed and spun round.

"Merlin," she said in a loud voice "don't _do that _to me Fred!"

"Blimey woman, keep it down, you'll wake up Sleeping Beauty."

"Fred!" Hermione said in a surprised tone "how to you know about Sleeping Beauty?"

"Um" Fred's ears started going red, (a Weasley family trait) telling Hermione that he was nervous. "After Ron came back from the war with you and Harry he was talking to me and George about this thing you said."

"Yes?" Hermione prodded.

"He mentioned the time when you were talking about Muggle Fairy-tales and about a type of illness called Cinderella. I was curious about the stories you and Harry would have grown up with so George and I went to Muggle London and bought a book called 'The Grimm Brothers fairy-tales.'

"I love that book, I have my copy upstairs!" Hermione said

"Yeah, it was really good, and I have to say Muggles have it good, we get a mad old witch who turns herself into a tree trunk whereas you get killer aunts and dashing knights."

"Yes, but for all those good things there are bad things!" Hermione stated as they started walking around the garden.

"Oh really, what might they be?"

"The fact that most of the female characters need a man to save and rescue them, for example Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel, Snow White, Cinderella, Red Riding Hood!"

"Yes, your point is?" said Fred grinning cheekily at her

She stopped walking her cheeks going red "My point is that woman are capable of leading a very happy successful life _without _help from men!"

"Be that as it may, you have to admit men are the more dominant sex, I mean think about it. In the past few years we have had Dumbledore, Nicholas Flamel, Voldemort, Snape, Crouch, even Harry!"

As Fred was talking Hermione's expressions become colder and stonier, when he finally finished all she could do was walk inside the house and slam the door behind her for good measure.

Fred frowned as he followed he inside, surely she didn't think he was serious?

As he walked inside he saw that almost the whole house was up, it was currently 6:50 so they would be meeting in the living room in 10 minutes. He searched around the house until he found Hermione; she was in the living room curled up on the settee reading Jane Eyre.

"I do believe Jane was a very important and independent woman." Fred said behind Hermione's head startling her.

She soon recovered however and replied "that she was, she was fully accomplished before she had even heard of Mr Rochester, and even once she had met him, she soon left again and became a successful teacher at a school where she lived on her own".

"Hermione, you do know I wasn't being serious earlier don't you?"

Hermione didn't say anything, the only way he knew she had heard him was because she raised one eyebrow.

"There have been many important women in our world recently; McGonagall the headmistress of the finest Magical Schools, Ginny the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, Bathilda Bagshot the famous author, You, the brightest witch of her age who saved the world alongside her 2 best friends!"

"Alright, alright, no need to kiss up to me; I know now that you were only joking." She gave him a smile.

There was a sudden sharp whistle that travelled throughout the house, Charlie soon walked through the doorway closely followed by Bill, who looked like he had been up half the night. Ginny and Harry who both had bright red faces and looked a bit guilty, and then George who was grinning wildly and Ron looking positively Murderous followed close behind them.

"Now, it is exactly 7 o'clock so it is time for you to know your fate." Charlie said.

**I am so sorry for leaving it like that and nothing interesting has really happened, but my week is going to be really busy so I've decided to post what I've done and finish it during the weekend! x**


	3. The consequence

**OK, I****_ Still_**** don't know how to use authors note (help please?). Any way this is chapter 3, the consequence is revealed YAY! Sorry, I know it has taken ages but I really had to think for this chapter… Just thought I'd mention that I have a facebook Harry Potter page if anyone would like to look at it? pages/When-in-doubt-go-to-the-library/643763175638 668?ref=hl**

**And on with the story J **

**Chapter 3 **

"You want us to do _what_?!"

"Charlie, you can't possibly be serious"

"You're barking!"

The small living room was filled with outraged exclamations,

"Charlie, so many people would see, it would be humiliating!" Hermione said

"That's the point my dear booklover, the whole point of a consequence is that it either has to be torturous, embarrassing or deathly."

"I think you should be thankful" George piped up, "Ron was all for you cleaning the garden and broom-shed using only muggle tools."

Ron scratched his head awkwardly while Ginny glared at him.

"So we're all agreed, my teammates and I will leave you sorry lot 2 hours to prepare we'll meet in the kitchen at 9:15.

With that Charlie, Ron, George stood up and left the room, Fred lingered next to Hermione seeming to be contemplating something, however he shook his head, winked at Hermione whispered "good luck" and walked towards George who was waiting for him.

"I can't believe this" Bill said shaking his head.

"We need to sort out how to do this" Hermione said, her mind already filling with strategies.

"There is no way to prepare Hermione, this isn't something you can use your brain to calculate, it's about pure strength" Bill said sadly.

Well, let's go through it anyway, Charlie wrote down some things we have to do before we meet back up with them again.

"_Number one_" she read, "_Go down to Hogsmead and advertise your arm-wrestling match, make sure it is clear that they get to choose their opponent and the charge is one galleon, if they win the match they get to choose an activity you have to do whereas if you win then they have to give another galleon."_

"I still can't believe that they are making us do this, they would be able to ask us to do anything!" Ginny exclaimed.

"_Number two_," Hermione said "_The matches have to take place outside the 3 broomsticks, that way you will have as many people coming to you as possible_."

"_So that's it for the rules, however now is some information, before you start the matches you have to take one dose of veritaserum which George and Fred will give you when we meet at the kitchen. Good luck! _

_Sincerely _

_Team Victorious"_

"Well I guess we better get going" Harry said quietly.

The group traipsed through the house to the kitchen and travelled via floo network to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where they then continued on to the 3 broomsticks. As they were walking Hermione contemplated on who thought of this plan, it wasn't Ron because he wanted us to do manual labour, I doubt it was George because he would have done something more to do with magic. Though using that logic she thought, she should be cancelling out Fred as well, however she couldn't bring herself to leave him out of it, there was something there that seemed like him. Right then, she decided, Charlie and Fred invented the punishment. Having that sense of finality she decided that she would get them back, but give it time, let them think we've forgotten.

Harry looked at Hermione, she seems to be thinking awfully hard he thought. I hope she isn't thinking about payback, we did lose that fight fair and square. Though this is Hermione, I wouldn't be surprised by anything she would do he thought. As he turned away from Hermione his thoughts drifted back to earlier in the morning, he'd been having trouble sleeping…

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

_That's it, I can't sleep. Harry slid out of bed and let his feet touch the icy cold floorboards. Blimey, its freezing he thought. He quickly got dressed and silently exited the room leaving Ron's snores behind him. Slowly he walked down the stairs and suddenly found himself slamming into another person. _

_"Sorry" he said reaching out making sure that they weren't hurt. _

_He looked up to see Ginny's bright, slightly accusing eyes. _

_"It's alright Harry, what are you doing up this early?" _

_"Me? What about you I'm coming down, you seem to have been up a while!" He glanced at her running attire, "gone for an early morning run?" _

_"As a matter of fact, yes" she whispered trying not to wake anyone in the house up, "though I would have thought that you would already know by now, I've been doing it for the past year."_

_"Why in the name of Merlin would you be out running in winter on the icy ground?"_

_"Harry", Ginny said sounding resigned, "I am captain of the Holyhead Harpies, it is my job to be fit and set an example of commitment to my fellow teammates."_

_"Oh" Harry said sheepishly, feeling a bit stupid "that makes sense."_

_"Well I guess I better let you get changed" he finished lamely._

_"Thanks" Ginny said with a small smile and she sidestepped him heading into the bathroom._

_After seeing Ginny, Harry decided to go back to bed so that he wouldn't embarrass himself further. However after a few minutes of tossing and turning he found he couldn't get back to sleep so he got back up again and retraced his steps from earlier. However as he passed the bathroom door he crashed into Ginny again "Ginny, I'm so… what on earth happened to your leg?" Harry stared at the huge purple bruise that had appeared just below her right knee._

_"Nothing" she stammered, "I just had a fall while running, I slipped on the ice."_

_She tried to walk past him but tripped and fell into Harry's arms, unfortunately Harry wasn't expecting it and they both fell into a heap on the floor, Harry lying on top. _

_"What the bloody hells going on?" _

_Harry and Ginny glanced up to see a very disgruntled Ron plodding down the stairs. Upon seeing Harry lying atop of Ginny on the floor his eyes went wide and his face went red._

_"What are you doing with my sister?!" he spluttered._

_"N, nothing, I…"_

_"I fell over, Ron and Harry trying to help me fell down as well." Ginny replied smartly quickly regaining composure._

_Harry quickly climbed off Ginny, stood up then helped her up. They hurried down the stairs quickly, well, as fast as Ginny could go, leaving a very flustered Ron behind them._

Harry soon came out of his trance as they came to the door of the 3 broomsticks and stepped inside. Hermione gave a shaky breath and spoke out.


	4. A little bit of honesty

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been struggling to make myself sit down and write. I'm on a break and trying to make myself go outside and be sociable, which doesn't really work for a non-sociable person like me. It's quite sunny today, so I'm writing inside on my laptop, trying to write an English essay but then realised I need to watch the film and I don't feel like watching a film quite at the moment, so because I haven't even made it to chapter 4 in my story I decided I needed to do that rather than watch videos on youtube and read…**

**Chapter 4: If you know what's good for you**

"All right you lot," Hermione shouted whilst standing at the bar "I am only going to say this once so you better listen up".

The bar became eerily silent, everyone's heads up listening to the famous Hermione Granger.

"Because we lost a wager to Fred, George, Ron and Charlie" she took a long deep breath "Harry, Ginny, Bill and I are going to be outside the 3 broomsticks from 10:00 AM to 6:00 PM, and having arm wrestling matches. I have been instructed to tell _you_ to tell all your friends, enemies, acquaintances and work colleagues about this and that there are posters all around Hogsmeade that have the full information."

Hermione then proceeded to run off the stage and rushed quickly out the door, leaving a bar full of jeers, and grinning faces.

"Right" Hermione said meeting the rest of the group outside, "now that's done we better get back to the kitchen, it's almost 9:15."

The group rushed back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in record time and soon arrived back in the burrows crowded kitchen. Charlie was lounged on a chair at the end of the table and talking to Fred opposite him who also looked very relaxed and was grinning. Ron was stuffing food into his mouth as per usual and George was nowhere to be seen.

"All right, we have done everything you have instructed, now what do you want us to do?" Hermione said barely concealing her annoyance of their carefree posture.

"Relax Princess, take a seat" Charlie instructed "we have a while before George gets back."

"What's he out for?" Ginny asked whilst taking a seat, she was a lot calmer than Hermione who was still standing stiffly next to the table.

"Nothing that needs to worry you dear sister" Fred said casually. He glanced at Hermione to notice her gaze was fixed directly on him; she seemed to be thinking deeply.

"You examine me, Miss Granger, do you think me handsome?"

"Fred, you know better than that, if you think I don't recognise that quote is extracted from Jane Eyre with the only difference being my name instead of hers then you are not as smart as I thought you were."

"Oh you've hurt me Hermione," Fred exclaimed dramatically holding his hand over his heart. He glanced over at Hermione who was barely concealing a smile. Winking, he then said "so as it wasn't my good looks that had you gazing at me, I'm guessing it was curiosity about what George is doing."

"Of course Fred" she said her bushy brown hair framing her grinning face.

"You two are too nosy for your own good" he said shaking his head. "If you must know, George is out grabbing some supplies for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. See, not that exciting is it" he said seeing their disappointed faces.

"Not really" admitted Ginny "but I still feel better for knowing".

Everyone turned round when they heard the front door open and then close.

"I'm back" came the familiar voice of George, "everyone miss me?"

"Ginny and Hermione were practically falling apart without you here Georgie" called Fred as George came into the kitchen.

"We were not" Hermione shrieked, hitting the laughing Fred in the back of the head.

"Right, enough you lot," Charlie said "now we are all here we can start. Fred, you give Hermione her serum. George, you do Bill's. Ron, you do Harry's and I'll do Ginny's.

"Right Hermione, you heard the man, come with me." Fred said whilst grabbing her hand and proceeded to drag her through to the living room.

"Fred what are we doing?"

"We're testing that the veritaserum works"

"And why may I ask are we doing it separately?"

"Because this way we can try not to spill secrets to too many people."

"But surely everyone's just going to tell each other afterwards?"

"Maybe, but this also makes it easier to get the dosage right, you need to take half now and half later." He poured the liquid into a cup and handed it to her.

Hermione looked at it warily, "you won't make me answer anything inappropriate will you?"

"Don't tempt me princess, go on, drink up."

Hermione brought the cup up to her lips and took all the liquid in one gulp.

"Open your mouth just so I can check you drank it all" Fred instructed. Hermione glared at him, then opened her mouth. Fred peered quickly inside before Hermione slammed her mouth shut.

"That's enough," she exclaimed and stood up, Fred standing up with her "hey, I need to ask you a question first".

"Alright", she said and sat down with a sigh, her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Go on then, ask me a question."

Fred walked around the room, his hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully; he continued to walk around the room and then stopped once he was standing directly behind the settee where Hermione was sitting. He bent down and whispered next to her ear

"Have you ever stolen something?"

"No, of course not" Hermione replied in an indignant voice.

"Ok, that was an obvious one. Ok, how about, have you ever failed an assignment?"

Hermione blanched, "yes". She spun round to face Fred her eyes wide "that's not fair" she cried!

"The brightest witch of her age has failed a project, who else is privy to this precious piece of information?"

"Only my parents and my teacher"

"What type of test did you fail?"

"A creative writing test"

"Come on Hermione, don't make me ask lots of questions, just explain it all in one go please."

Hermione grumbled "I was 10 and in Miss Griffins class, at my infant school from Finchley, we had to write a letter to a friend. So I wrote mine to my friend Mr Godfrey who was my next door neighbour." She sighed and looked down as she carried on "he was a really nice man who always gave me a biscuit whenever I saw him, he had fought in the Second World War so he always told me lots of stories, he also had a strict upbringing so he spoke very well. In my letter to him I spoke of all the history books I had read and all about the French revolution and the Irish Civil War. I thought he would find it all very interesting so I wrote 5 pages following the lives of people who were in those events to make it more personal. When I handed in my letter to have it marked the teacher said that it was too formal and informational to have been written by a child of ten years. So she gave me a fail."

"That's ridiculous," Fred said, "surely they would have known from your previous marks and the high level of grammar you have that it's normal for you to write like that."

"You'd think, but my teacher was very cross and never listened to children. Back then I didn't like to stand up for myself so I never brought it up. However, I guess I should thank that teacher now, for she has made me what I am today."

"Well I don't think that you should ever thank her, she sounds horrid!" Fred said defensively, "and she definitely didn't make you who you are today, you did that, you didn't have to change just because she was a b…"

"Fred!" Hermione interjected.

"What?!" "Alright, fine. Well I guess this proves that the potion has worked, let's go back and meet the others."

As they were the first ones back in the kitchen, Hermione and Fred got to see all the others come back in. Each of the Weasley's had red ears all except Ron who looked normal enough, as did Harry. Though Ron did seem to be on better terms with Harry now than when he was that morning Hermione noticed. She was glad, if they weren't on good terms it bothered her as the last time they all had a fight was when they were camping and Ron left, after that she never wanted to have a fight with them again.

Charlie soon spoke up once everyone had taken a seat.

"Let's do a final check with each other. Fred, is the potion working?"

"yep"

"George?"

"perfect"

"Ron?"

"Perfect"

"Right so that is everyone, I guess we had better head down to Hogsmeade then, we wouldn't want to keep our contestants waiting!"


	5. The forty eight hour incident

**AU-NOTE: Hello my lovely readers, thank you for following me to this stage in the story, it means a lot to me! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but I have finals coming up and have been extremely busy! I am actually supposed to be studying now but I can't bring myself to, once I finish this chapter I will though… This isn't going to be very long as I want to get straight into the story, ****_but_**** I do want to take a moment to thank all my fantabulous reviewers! I love you all so much and I really appreciate you taking your time to comment and follow/favourite my story! You are all amazing and seeing all the views makes me even happier to carry on with the story as I have been getting very annoyed with horrible jerks in reality, anyway to sum up, doing this and having everyone's support makes me really happy and writing this story takes me away where I can be truly happy! And that made no sense because I'm rambling… anyway on with the story my lovely readers…**

**The forty eight hour incident**

The group soon arrived in Hogsmeade and were surprised to find a crowd of about 50 people already waiting outside the 3 broomsticks.

"Word sure travels fast doesn't it" said Charlie cheerfully

"Apparently so" grumbled Hermione whilst having a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well, we'd best get cracking!" Charlie then started shouting to the crowd "Hello everyone, thank you_ so _much for coming. As you can see we have our lovely contesters here."

Fred and George walked the four forward.

"If everyone could form lines behind one of the four desks and we will begin."

There was a great shuffle as everyone tried to get a good place in line.

Fred grabbed onto Hermione's arm and pulled her forward. Not wanting to be forced into anything Hermione dug her heels into the ground. "Fred, let go- Fred, I'm warning you- Fred, stop". Hermione squirmed against his grip, trying to get away.

"Princess, with all that body action this close to me, one would swear you were trying to flirt with me." Fred whispered in her ear.

Hermione blushed and was surprised enough for Fred to drag her to the table which had the biggest line. She turned to him and scowled "You're going to pay for this"

"I look forward to it princess."

Two hours later and the lines were still huge, as more people kept on coming.

Bill, Harry and Ginny hadn't lost too many matches so they hadn't been made to do many consequences. Hermione however, despite the fact she always carried books from place to place, actually had very weak arm muscles. Therefore she had lost almost every single match. She had been made to eat tonnes of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes skiving snack-boxes, sing 'I'm too sexy' in The Three Broomsticks and countless of the traditional wizard truth or dare game cards.

A few hours later as the day started coming to a close and everyone had gone, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Bill were knackered.

"I don't think that anyone anywhere has ever been given a consequence that bad." Hermione stated.

"Aw, come on Princess, it wasn't that bad" Fred said putting an arm across her shoulders.

"NOT THAT BAD!?" Bill shouted "We have been arm wrestling for 4-5 hours, you know how it hurts when you've been de-gnoming the garden for 20 minutes" Bill stopped and looked at each of the victors "imagine that times ten! My arm feels like it is about to fall off."

"I guess you wouldn't want to have one last arm wrestle then?" George said cheekily.

"Of course I wouldn't, but I have a feeling that we are obligated to." Charlie said in a resigned voice.

"Oh, you are so right dearest brother of mine. However, only one person has to do it. You have to answer this question aloud if you know it and the first person to answer it has to have the match. Charlie you do the honours"

Charlie stepped forward, "what was Severus Snape's patronus?"

"A doe" Hermione stuttered. "That is not fair, that was such an easy question! I didn't even get a chance to not say the answer"

"Excuses, excuses, right you shall verse me in an arm wrestling match and the victor gets to dare the other to do anything."

"Stop dragging it our George and get on with it"

Hermione stepped forward and sat down on the chair opposite George and then placed her arm on the table. George grasped her hand and counted down "three, two, one, go!" Hermione didn't even get a chance to react; George quickly slammed her hand down to the table.

"OK, Hermione, you are to either walk up back home holding hands with Fred or go without books for a week."

"George," Hermione spat out, her cheeks reddening "that is an utterly ridiculous dare!"

"Your choice" said George smirking

"Fine."

Hermione, took to strides and stood in front of Fred, grabbed his hand and set off.

"And no apparating!" shouted Charlie

"Oh, like I would even dream of it Charlie" she shouted sarcastically.

Fred and Hermione continued up the hill in silence with Harry and Ginny next to them with Ron glaring daggers.

"So what's up with Ron," Hermione asked Harry. "He seems a bit put out with the two of you."

"I guess you could say that," Harry whispered "his anger is unjustifiable though, he saw something and took the situation entirely the wrong way. Doesn't matter he'll cool off in a few-" Harry stopped as he saw George sneaking up on Hermione. "What are you-"

Hermione shrieked as she felt something cold wrapping around her wrist "what on earth-" She lifted her left hand up to reveal a gold band

"George why have you put a bracelet on my hand?" she looked down at Fred's entwined hand and saw a symmetrical band.

"And how did you manage to put it on our hands without us stopping holding hands?"

"A little magic. Come on Hermione, how long have you been a witch now?" said George whilst tutting.

"Well, Fred and I won't be able to take them off until we get home now, will we!"

Once they had all safely returned to the burrow Hermione went to take off the golden band, however it wouldn't budge. Not a centimetre.

She went to retrieve her wand she had foolishly left on the kitchen table but found herself jerking to a stop.

"Ahh", she looked at the bracelet which was now sparkling.

"George, what have you done!?"

"Relax Hermione, it was just a little joke from Fred and I"

Hermione turned her glare onto Fred, "you have something to do with this."

"I designed it with George, but It's still a prototype we haven't put them on the shelves yet, they aren't fully checked. But I only helped make it, I haven't got anything to do with what's happening now, I swear!" Fred exclaimed.

"Well you must know what is happening." Hermione prodded

"Well yes. These bands on our wrists will stay and not movie for two hours, until then we have to stay within one foot of each other."

"You have got to be joking! George this is so not funny, stop laughing"

Dinner was eerily silent at the dining table, usually where there was hearty laughter about how the Weasley men ate their food and everyone would be telling funny stories and catching up on their day, there was now silence with occasional mutter to a partner. Mrs Weasley tried to get everyone to speak but it wasn't working.

Hermione wasn't speaking to Fred or George and Ron wasn't speaking to Ginny or Harry. That left Charlie, Bill, Molly and Arthur trying to produce a conversation from across the table.

Dinner eventually came to a close and it was almost six-thirty which meant the bracelet would lose its charm in a few minutes.

"I can't wait till I can whack you on the back of the head George, I'll creep up on you when you least expect it." Said Hermione

So far, anytime Hermione had tried to get anywhere near George, Fred had walked backwards so Hermione had no choice but to follow the tugging on her arm.

It finally reached six thirty and Hermione and Fred went to take their bands. Hermione tugged and tugged but it wouldn't come off, she glanced at Fred to see that he was having the same problem.

"What's happening Fred?"

"It seems that something has gone wrong."

"Well, how do we fix it?"

"You can't" Hermione looked at him in outrage.

"I-"

"Don't worry," Fred cut across her "we have set in a security motion that if something isn't working like it should then the band will apparate back to the shop."

"And when can we expect this to happen, may I ask?"

"Well, you see, if it isn't life threatening then usually it will disappear in about 2 days."

"Right," Hermione said in a monotone voice "I think I will go help Mrs Weasley in the kitchen."

"NO WAY!" shouted Fred, "you are not going anywhere near mum, you'll try to get me into trouble."

"Oh Fred, why would I ever do that?" she said teasingly.

"MRS-"

Hermione was cut off by Fred putting his free hand over her mouth and dragging her through to the living room. Hermione wriggled and tried to yank herself free, but Fred was just too strong. He pushed her onto her back on the settee and then proceeded to sit on top of her.

"If you promise not to shout for mum, I'll take my hand away."

Hermione reluctantly nodded and he released his hand.

"You do realise that you mum will find out anyway when we have to stay within a foot of each other for the next few days. She'll come up with her own punishment for you without me even saying anything." Hermione whispered.

"That is true princess," Fred whispered back "however I don't need you to stir it up even more."

"Fine, look lets go back to the others, we don't want this to ruin our evening."

It was ten o'clock and everyone was off to bed. Molly had found out about the bracelet situation and wasn't very happy but she said as long as Hermione was too petered then she was alright. It had been a fun evening of chatter and games and a really good outcome was Ron seemed to have calmed down and was happily talking away to Harry again.

Hermione stood up to go to bed but suddenly found herself on Fred's lap.

"Argh, I completely forgot about this stupid thing."

Fred stared at Hermione's irritated face and watched as she suddenly became very quiet and something seemed to have dawned on her.

"What is it?"

"Fred, where are we going to sleep?"

Fred started laughing at the horrified look on Hermione's face.

"Fred it is not funny, I'm serious!"

Fred just doubled over and fell back on the settee, "oh blimey Hermione, your face is priceless"

Hermione pulled with all her might and made Fred fall off the couch.

"Ow, what did you do that for?"

"Look, you need to take this seriously Fred."

"Come on, it isn't that big a deal, you'll just share my bed, and before you complain, it makes a lot more sense than any other option. The only other bed is yours and there is so way Ginny is letting me in your room, the settee is too small and I don't fancy sleeping on the carpet."

"Fine Fred, we'll have it your way."

They both walked until they were in front of his bed. Hermione made him and George turn away while she got changed into her pyjamas whereas Fred just stripped down to his underwear right in front of her.

Hermione couldn't help but stare, Fred had broad shoulders and rippling muscles from all his quidditch sessions, he looks good, better than I ever imagined she thought, hang on, no stop fantasising about Fred, he is like your brother, stop stop stop. "Aren't you going to at least put a top on?" she finally said.

"Why, is my fantastic good looks too distracting for you, is it too hard to keep your hands off me?" Fred joked.

If only you knew, she thought. "Of course not Fred, I was merely thinking that you might be cold seeing as it is winter, and it is freezing."

"You mean outside, but in here princess, we have a thing called a fire place which can keep the whole house warm." Fred teased.

"NOT to interrupt your flirting, but it is currently ten thirty and I want to get some sleep." George grumbled from the other bed.

"Oh, well I am so sorry to have inconvenienced you George" Hermione said sarcastically.

She then proceeded to climb onto Fred's bed and got under the duvet. Fred then climbed in next to her but poked her in the side in the process. Hermione wriggled to get comfortable but kept on touching Fred so she moved to the side but fell off.

"Ow, Fred will you move over" Hermione said whilst climbing back in.

"No, if you are uncomfortable then lie on top of me, you won't hear any complaints." Fred whispered.

"Oh, I am sure I won't but I am not doing that" Hermione huffed.

She decided the only way to get Fred to move over was to irritate him.

She moved her legs side to side "accidently" hitting him every time, then moved her arms behind her head "accidently" poking his head, then just as she moved her arm back to stretch hitting his stomach he suddenly growled and said "I am sorry I got you into this, but if you don't stop moving I will have to do something."

"Whatever so you mean Fred" she whispered "I'm not doing anything." She then sat up and pulled the duvet up to cover her properly then laid back down but her hair splayed all over Fred's face. Before she had any chance to register what was happening Fred had he on her side and pulled up against him, their bodies touching head to toe. His hand with the bracelet covered her hand over her stomach so his arm was pressing her up against him so she couldn't move.

"Fred, what do you think you're doing?!" Hermione whispered her heart quickening with an unknown emotion.

"Getting some sleep" he replied in a deep voice close to her ear, he then tucked his hand over her waist to get more comfortable then fell asleep.

Hermione however was having even more trouble getting to sleep than she was before. With Fred's body pressed up against hers like this she was feeling emotions she hadn't felt in a long time. She couldn't help her thoughts from wondering with Fred holding her like this. This is wrong, I shouldn't be thinking like this. She thought. He is your best friend's brother; it's always been careless flirting, nothing more.

So then why do I feel like this?


End file.
